The present invention relates to a process for preparing particles of chitosan. Chitosan particles in this form which are prepared according to the process herein are xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d in the sense that they are especially useful for providing plant care benefits.
Chitosan is a modified carbohydrate polymer derived from the chitin component of the shells of crustaceans such as crabs, shrimp and cuttlefish. Chitosan is used for a wide variety of purposes including plant care, cosmetics additives, food and nutrition supplements and medical care uses.
Both Polish Patent No. 125,995 and the periodical xe2x80x9cJournal of Applied Polymer Sciencexe2x80x9d Vol. 33 p. 177, 1987 disclose a method for producing a form of chitosan with a developed internal surface. This is done via a batch process in which the chitosan is periodically precipitated from its solutions in aqueous organic or inorganic acids or their salts by means of neutralization with hydroxides of alkali metals. The precipitation mixture is vigorously stirred. The precipitated chitosan in gel or suspension form is washed several times with water. This known method permits production of chitosan having a developed internal surface with a yield of 70-90% of theoretical. However, the procedure is a batch process which requires at least 12-24 hours for a production cycle. The single batches of the product are lacking homogeneity. The product has a distinct tendency toward degradation and its sorption capacity is rather poor resulting from the relatively low degree of development of the inner surface of the chitosan particles.
Polish Patent No. 164,247 and Finnish Patent No. 83,426 both disclose a continuous method for producing microcrystalline chitosan. In this method a solution of chitosan in aqueous acids and/or their salts is introduced to a reactor along with an aqueous solution of alkali metal hydroxides or salts. This results in formation of suspension of microcrystalline chitosan particles with a suspension pH greater than 7. Simultaneously, this alkaline suspension of the formed microcrystalline chitosan particles is continuously removed from the reactor. The alkaline solution may also be introduced directly to a recirculation system. This method has several drawbacks including a yield below 90%, and realization of chitosan agglomerates with an average particle size above 1 xcexcm and water retention value below 5000%. The water retention value is an indication of the development of the inner surface. Moreover, it is not possible to control the molecular, supermolecular and morphological structure of the chitosan particles produced. This continuous process also causes a substantial decrease of the average molecular weight of the generated microcrystalline chitosan as result of intensive degradation effects.
The present invention provides a process for preparing particles of xe2x80x9cmicrocrystallinexe2x80x9d chitosan in the form of an aqueous suspension of such particles. As a consequence of the specific steps used to carry out the process, the chitosan particles in the suspension are xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d in the sense that the chitosan material in this form is especially useful for a number of purposes including in particular the provision of a variety of plant care benefits.
In the first step of the process herein, an aqueous solution is formed, generally containing at least 0.001% and preferably from 0.01% to 10.0% by weight of chitosan which can be provided by any conventional chitosan source. This solution contains organic or inorganic acids and/or salts of such acids in an amount sufficient to maintain the solution at a pH which is low enough to completely solubilize the chitosan.
In the next step of the process, the aqueous solution of the first step is partially neutralized by adding a neutralizing agent while subjecting the solution to shear agitation. The neutralizing agent addition and the agitation are sufficient to convert the solution into a continuous gel phase having a pH of from 5.0 to 6.9
In the next process step, the partially neutralized gel formed in the previous step is maintained under shear agitation for at least 10 seconds after the gel phase has been formed in order to homogenize the gel phase. This agitated homogenized gel is then further neutralized under continuing agitation by addition of more neutralizing agent sufficient to raise the pH within the homogenized gel phase to above 6.9, preferably above 7.3. Agitation is preferably continued for at least another 10 seconds after this elevated pH is reached. This then forms a gel-like suspension of discrete particles of activated microcrystalline chitosan having desirable properties.
In preferred embodiments of the present process, the aqueous solution formed in the initial step can be filtered prior to neutralization to remove insoluble matter such as may have been introduced with the chitosan source. Also preferably the chitosan particles of the eventually formed gel-like suspension may be washed, e.g., with water, to remove such materials such water soluble salts.
Preferably the chitosan particles produced by the process of this invention are characterized by having an average particle size of from 2 to 20 xcexcm. Preferably also such particles further have a water solubility of at least 90% at pH 6 after 24 hours.
In the first step of the process described above, an aqueous solution of chitosan is formed. This can be accomplished by combining chitosan with an aqueous solution containing organic or inorganic acids or their salts. Such acids can include, for example, acetic acid, lactic acid, salicylic acid, hydrochloric acid, and the like. Sufficient acid or salt thereof must be utilized to maintain this solution at a pH wherein the chitosan is essentially completely dissolved, i.e., solubilized. Agitation sufficient to facilitate chitosan dissolution may be utilized.
Any conventional source of chitosan may be utilized to form the chitosan solution. Such chitosan sources may be those derived from shellfish or may be fungally derived. Commercially available chitosan sources are marketed, for example, under the tradenames xe2x80x9cChitosanxe2x80x9d by Vanson, Inc. of Redmond, Wash., USA and xe2x80x9cChitoclearxe2x80x9d by Primex Ingredients SA of Avaldsnes, Norway.
The chitosan is utilized to an extent which is sufficient to form a concentration of chitosan in the aqueous solution of at least 0.001% by weight. More preferably, the solution will contain from 0.01% to 10.0% by weight, most preferably from 0.01% to 1.5% by weight.
After the aqueous chitosan solution has been formed in the first essential step of the process herein, such a solution may optionally be filtered before further processing in order to remove therefrom any insoluble material which might remain therein. Such insoluble material, for example, may have been introduced into the solution from the chitosan source.
In a second essential step of the process herein, the chitosan solution formed in the first essential process step is partially neutralized. This is accomplished by adding a neutralizing agent to the solution while maintaining the solution under shear agitation. Neutralization agents which can be used in this step include hydroxides such as sodium, potassium and ammonium hydroxides and their salts. Preferably these neutralization agents are combined with the first step chitosan solution in the form of aqueous solutions having a neutralizing agent concentration of from 0.01% to 20% by weight.
Partial neutralization in this second essential process step is effected while the combined chitosan/neutralizing agent solution is maintained under shear agitation. Both the addition of the neutralizing agent and the shear agitation should be sufficiently carried out in order to convert the solution into a continuous gel phase having a pH within the range of from 5.0 to 6.9. Typically shear agitation to the extent of from 10 to 1000 secxe2x88x921 (rpm) can be used.
After this continuous gel phase has been formed, the gel phase is next subjected to continued shear agitation in order to homogenize this gel phase. Generally such continued shear agitation is carried out for a period of at least 10 seconds and preferably for a period of from 1 to 60 minutes. Typically shear agitation utilized at this point is applied to the extent of from 100 to 5000 secxe2x88x921.
Next the homogenized gel phase from the previous step is further neutralized while still being subjected to shear agitation. In this step, neutralizing agent is added to the extent needed to raise the pH within the gel to above 6.9, and preferably to within the range of 7.1 to 7.5, e.g., above 7.3. This generally occurs under shear agitation of from 10 to 1000 secxe2x88x921. After the requisite pH is reached, high shear agitation (100 to 5000 secxe2x88x921) can be used to homogenize the suspension. The same type and form of neutralizing agents as specified above for the partial neutralization step can be utilized in this further neutralization step. Alternatively, the neutralizing agent used in this further neutralization step does not have to be identical to the neutralizing agent used in the partial neutralization step.
This further neutralization step produces a gel-like suspension of discrete particles of chitosan. Preferably this suspension of particles at this point can be washed, e.g., with water, to remove therefrom any residual soluble salt impurities. The chitosan particles in the suspension may also be concentrated, recovered and/or dried in conventional manner. The process of this invention may be carried out in either a batch-wise or continuous format.
In the process according to this invention, during the initial partial neutralization step, the sol form of the chitosan salt is transformed into gel. Simultaneously, nucleation points appear for the agglomerates of chitosan. Without being bound by theory, it is believed that the intensive agitation causes this. An agglomerate structure emerges and a physical-chemical modification of the initial gel form proceeds. Further on in the process during further neutralization, the final agglomerate structure of the chitosan particles forms. The stabilization of the agglomerates of the physical/chemical modified chitosan particles proceeds in the final step of the process. During this chitosan manufacturing procedure, a controlled structure of the product is formed with respect to the molecular, supermolecular and morphological characteristics of the resulting material.
The chitosan particles produced by this invention are characterized herein as xe2x80x9cmicrocrystallinexe2x80x9d even though their degree of crystallinity is very low, and, in fact is much lower than the degree of crystallinity of commercial chitosan products which have a significant crystalline content. Perhaps more accurately, the particles herein can be characterized as xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d given their utility in a number of contexts as described hereinafter. The chitosan material of the particles which are produced has a modified specific molecular structure having specific molecular weight and degree of polydispersity. It also has a supermolecular structure having certain morphological characteristics which provide relatively high porosity and relatively high ability to retain water in a capillary system.
The modified chitosan can be prepared according to this invention with a yield of over 90%, usually 95-99.5%. The material is highly homogenous and well reproducible. It has average molecular weight which is close to that of the initial chitosan with lowered molecular polydispersity. The material also has a Water Retention Value (WRV) which is generally much higher than that for the starting chitosan. WRV will, in fact generally exceed 1000% and can even exceed 5000%, a value not attainable via previously known methods.
The process of the instant invention permits realization of activated chitosan with a modified structure, in the form of a gel-like suspension, paste or powder. The gel-like form is stable with attainable agglomerate sizes below 1 xcexcm. Preferably, however, the average particle size of the chitosan particles in suspension will range from 2 to 20 xcexcm. Preferably also these particles will have a water solubility of at least 90%, preferably 95%, at pH 6 after 24 hours.
The modified chitosan prepared according to the present invention can be applied in agriculture, medicine, pharmacy, veterinary medicine, chemical industry, health and beauty care products and environment protection. As indicated hereinbefore, the activated chitosan produced by this invention is particularly useful in the area of plant care.
The process of this invention, and the material produced thereby, are illustrated by following examples which do not limit the scope of the present invention.